Martin T. Sherman
Martin T. Sherman (born in Evanston, Illinois, November 28th, 1966) is an American actor and voice actor who provided voices for the US narration of Thomas & Friends from 2009-2015. He started acting around the age of 9 at a local Jewish community centre in Florida. He also provides voices for several video games. One of his more known roles is voicing Pac-Man in the video game "Pac-Man World 3". Voices US * Thomas (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Percy (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) * Diesel (King of the Railway - eighteenth season) * The Bird Watcher (Henry's Good Deeds) * Some Children (Time for a Story, Pop Goes Thomas and Toby and BashToby and Bash) Songs * It's Great to be an Engine (performed) * I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) Departure from the Series In 2014, it was announced that he will leave his role on Thomas and Friends due to contractual disagreements with the Thomas and Friends production team. He announced his departure via The SiF Blog in July. In the post he claimed to be feeling exploited and complained about the low wage the series was paying him. He also apologised to any fans who might be affected by his departure. Later that month, in an interview with The Guardian, he stated that HiT Entertainment had threatened him with legal action if the blog post was not removed. Sherman said he felt bullied and silenced and was reportedly seeking legal advice regarding the blogpost. The blogpost was later removed. In the same Guardian interview, HiT Entertainment refused to comment on the contracts it has with its talent and wished Martin Sherman the best in his future professional endeavours. Joseph May took over the voice of Thomas starting with The Adventure Begins, Christopher Ragland took over the role of Percy and Kerry Shale took over the role of Diesel, respectively, in the nineteenth season. Filmography Trivia * He voiced Kodi in David Mitton's unfinished "Orsum Island". * He appeared in the 2011 Marvel Studios film "Captain America: The First Avenger" alongside Michael Brandon and William Hope. * He and Togo Igawa voiced characters together from the game "Perfect Dark Zero". * In an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, he said he had auditioned for Henry, but he did not get the part. * Both he and Glenn Wrage voiced characters from "Spirit of the Forest". * He, Miranda Raison, Michael Brandon, Glenn Wrage, John Hurt, Olivia Colman, Nigel Plaskitt, Tom Stourton, Simon Fisher-Becker, Kerry Shale, John Schwab, John Ogwen and Tracy-Ann Oberman also all had roles on Doctor Who. Togo Igawa also had a role in one of it's spin-offs "Torchwood". Maggie Ollerenshaw and Jonathan Forbes also worked on an audio drama based on "Doctor Who". Diego Brizzi, Tesshō Genda and Dariusz Odija also did dubbings for the show. * He, Jules de Jongh, Rupert Degas, Christopher Ragland and William Hope all provided voices in "Driver: San Francisco". Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Musicians Category:English Voice Cast